creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
The End
Há alguns dias eu estava assistindo TV e decidi acessar o meu YouTube, até que me deparei com um vídeo de 2012 (Minecraft Survival #1) e este vídeo me bateu nostalgia, era um canal que eu amava na época em que Minecraft dominava o YouTube, de 2012 pra cima. Assistindo o vídeo, sou atingido por ainda mais nostalgia e então decidi ir ligar meu computador para baixar Minecraft 1.5.2 com aquele ModPack do Youtuber. Comecei bem baixando Technic launcher de um site chamado (H0r3izzor.net) e um launcher com todas versões do mesmo site, o launcher estava chamado "SkfjgbwH0r3iz Enter" e as primeiras letras sempre mudavam, achei que era uma forma do Windows Defender não detectar e parece que funcionou. Então iniciei o launcher e coloquei pra baixar o game, ele baixou muito rápido pra minha internet então pensei que era apenas a versão antiga do jogo, iniciei e apareceu um clássico README.txt na área de trabalho, abri ele e tava escrito, "Horaizzor awaits you Karon" Espera, o que? O launcher detecta e faz piadas com o seu perfil que colocou? Não sei, mas apenas iniciei e foi estranho pois o inicio era o The End como menu.thumb|O menu Mas pensei que era apenas algum mod, mas não lembro do Youtuber fazer o mundo e o menu era The End. Bem, criei meu mundo e... Que ar fresco, era bom dia para pegar madeira rápido e criar um abrigo, pegando pedras noto uma vila ao fundo da paisagem, ando ate ela e pego 3 diamantes do ferreiro e também alguns trigos e replantios, mas...Havia apenas um aldeão numa imensa vila, ao interagir o menu dele, não abria e ele não fazia o tradicional "Hmm", ao invés disso ele fazia barulhos de afogamento mas... Afogados não existem na 1.5.2 e nem sequer mod para isso existe. A noite cai e eu decido passar a noite na biblioteca da vila, Reverse Creeper, Enderman, Charger e um zumbi me rodearam, o Reverse Creeper explodiu e inverteu a parede da biblioteca e assim morri pro Charger. Não me lembro de ter AOA Nevermine na 1.5.2 e nem sequer sabia que existia, os esqueletos estavam usando espadas? E porque os Endermans me atacavam sem eu olhar pra eles? Bem, tudo isso era bem confuso, então decido me enterrar na terra e esperar o dia nascer. e... Que e merda os mobs mortos vivos não queimavam por sorte spawna um mini boss que morreu de queda mas ele não me dropou nada de item op, somente um olho do end na descrição o item dizia (Observando da sua pele até sua alma) normalmente items do minecraft não contem descrições mas então usei o olho e... Teleportei pro nether e unica coisa que eu ouvia era gritos de dores e diversas skins de players queimando aquilo me deixou horrorizado , mas um estava normal e me disse "garoto, saia do jogo antes das 12:00 AM ou..." Eu disse pra ele Mas ja é 12:24... Me explica o que esta acontecendo por favor Ele me respondeu antes de sair " Tarde de mais, apenas vá ao the end" Meu inventario estava com armadura encantada de diamante e ferramentas e armas encantadas e então uso o olho de novo e no chat aparece em roxo. thumb Como se eu não estivesse o suficiente assustado eu apareco no the end, The End...... Estava Vazio e varias construções como se fosse de players em ruinas, diversos blocos do mod ImageBoard com pessoas totalmente carbonizadas e skins na frente das IMGBoard pretos e com olhos roxos, mas uma construção especificamente me chamou atenção e então disse eu - Mas que porra, essa foi minha primeira casa Mas isso foi interrompido por um player chamado Horaizzor... Ele tinha o nome do desenvolvedor, ele em um hit quebrou minha armadura, escudo, armas e acessorios, ealgum player de fundo caiu no chão carbonizado com uma image board nova de uma crianla desmembrada e queimada - Quem caralhos é você Disse eu e não tive resposta e então liguei o VoiceMod e disse - QUEM É VOCÊ PORRA ME RESPONDE... Tudo que ouvi foi a marca de voice chat dele e ums ruidos baixos e barulhos de coisas como se estivesse submergido na água Pulei nele com golpes de mão e ouvi um ruido agudo e alto ensurdecedor, até que parou eu vi 10 do boss do AoA o Smash indo me matar mas ele estava fazendo barulho de choros e ele era preto e azul ao invez de um Troll normal e então corri pelas ruinas ate cair em um poço onde me teleportei pro Horaizzor que me falou - Voce esta no MEU jogo e então eu decido o seu destino, nenhum pedaço de carne ambulante me bateu antes... Você merece o Vazio Crateras abriram e me arremesou para baixo e risada Espectrais foram ouvidas Apos cair no vazio olhando pra cima tinha um Olhothumb Parece que o olho me disse algo?? Otimo um olho que fala Desconectei meus fones e caixa de som mas meu personagem sozinho olha pra cima e ouço susurros do meu lado "Hora de aprender a viver no Fim de H0raizzor" Que merda , tomei posse do meu personagem e fiquei correndo por este mundo vazio e sombriothumb Cansado disso tento fecha meu MC e... Nada Cliquei pelo "X" e tambem nada, fui tentar abrir gerenciador de tarefas e... Nada, Windows.EXE nem estava aberto e nem o CMD abria Volto ao MC que estava escrito "Meu Pequeno The End" E Diversos pillares spawnaram por todos lados e por algum motivo minha caixa de som ligava mesmo desconectado Os pillares tinha Olhosthumb E falavam pela caixa de som "Você mesmo, se aproxime de min, aprenda a viver o seu destino" Olhando pra tras uma criatura estranha surgiu e fez animação de morder o meu personagem tirando 19 de vida dele apos isso sentir imensa dor no pescoço e ombro, sangue saíram de min e então meu personagem morreu. Sai correndo e olha do pra janela havia diversos olhos vermelhos voando e por baixo havia crianças e pessoas da ImageBoard sorrindo para min, Alguem me puxa por tras e me derruba, me esfaqueando no ombro esquerdo, uma voz feminina disse "Agora aprendeu como se vive la? No The End??" Uma garota totalmente rasgada e distorcida se revela pela luz ligada, ouço batidas na portas, olhos somem, a garota, as pessoas e minha porta se abre, minha Mãe! Ela estava horrorizada ver eu ensanguentado e perto da morte no chão, o computador voltou ao normal e o MineCraft fechou, ela tinha me levado no hospital em estado grave, faz 4 mêses depois do ocorrido e lembro quw quando fui liberado um TXT surgiu no meu antigo computador "H0r3izzor quer te ver e te dar segunda chance, Aceita? Abra o MineCraft de novo" -Vai a merda Disse eu antes de literalmente arremessar o computador no chão e queima-lo, pelo menos tenho um notebook de sobra, naquele dia eu ia ficar uma semana só então teria como eu explicar meu computador sumido. Bem faz 4 mêses e nada anormal me ocorreu e espero ficar no mesmo Ritmo. Ultima noticia sobe o ocorrido que tive foi somente no jornal do hospital dizendo que uma criança chamada Denny se suicidou afogado por bullying a 5 dias atras, em que online ele era conhecudo como H0raizzor. Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos amaldiçoados Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Video Games Categoria:Assombrações Categoria:Fantasmas e Espíritos Categoria:Fantasmas Categoria:Minecraft